thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda
Amanda is a Fairlie that lives at Nash House. She is best friends with Jess. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark Amanda was new to the school when we first met her. She chose to help Finn at the Magic Kingdom to find all of the other Keepers. She then went with him to Lee Middle School to find Charlene. The next day, she asked Finn about what had happened the night before. She the told him she had contacted Willa, who would meet him on VMK, and that Maybeck worked and lived at Crazy Glaze. Amanda also accompanied Finn to the Wide World of Sports Complex where she met Jez, who didn't recognize her. Amanda later came around Finn's house, as she was following Jez. She accepted Jez's invitation to the Car Wash which was intended for Finn before getting them out of the house so Finn could Cross Over. At the Car Wash, she asked Finn about the night before again. She again gave Jez evils but did help Finn to solve the Stonecutter's Quill Mystery. She next went with him to Crazy Glaze to keep Jelly distracted whil Finn looked for Maybeck. He found him in SBS just before Amanda warned Finn Jelly was coming up. On the way home, Finn and Amanda had an akward conversation which ended up with them fighting a mysterious motorcyclist. Amanda then met the other Keepers on the monorail to Hollywood Studios and said she would keep the Security distracted. She then saw Jez in one of the cameras and went Backstage to investigate. It backfired on her though as Finn believed Amanda was an Overtaker. Amanda later spoke with Finn at Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party but ended up fainting along with Charlene. Finn saved her by challenging Maleficent. The next day, Amanda joined The Keepers in the plan to trap Maleficent. She led the boys to safety using the Trash System. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, Amanda appeared with Jez at the DHI Celebration. However, she was cut off from the Keeper's float by the crowd. Just before, she pointed to the Castle and a green leaf, trying to warn Finn. She later, found out that Jez had became a DHI. By the time Willa, Charlene and Maybeck had caught up, she had explained everything. Amanda then joined Maybeck in trying to find Jez on the path they had just taken. Earlier the next morning, she was rudely awaken by the sound of Finn falling. She then revealed that she and Jez were Fairlies. She agreed to help the Keepers in finding Jez at Animal Kingdom. It was a good job as she saved the whole plan by levitating Finn in the pickup truck. She later identified the Bat as a spy due to her seeing it earlier. She then stood as a look out for Finn and Philby when they went to photocopy Jez's Diary page which she was reluctant about. As she, Finn and Phliby sat on a tram ready to go into Animal Kingdom, Amanda had an argument about the exisence of Fairlies with Philby which she won. She then met with the others at the rendezevous where she elected herself as the lookout. She then went to the Conservation Station to use the AnimalCams. She got an upgrade from Philby so she could access all of the Security Cameras. She used this to keep an eye behind the Bat Enclosure at The Maharajah Jungle Trek. She later had to give up her position to a boy with a tattoo of one of Jez's sketches. She called all of the Keepers to her position and told them about the tattoo. She and Finn went Backstage and found a valuble clue and encountered Maleficent. She took a fire arrow for Finn and was saved from it when Finn threatened Maleficent. She was then part of the group that had to rescue Jez from the Tiger Enclosure. She used her levitation to help the others and they all escaped. She went with Finn and Jez into Expedition Everest to witness Maleficent transform the yeti into Chernabog. She then levitated Maleficent above the track and threatened her if Maleficent did not let Finn go when he was captured. She soon became weak and collapsed just as Finn got her and Jez onto the train. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Amanda told Finn about moving into Nash House and her disgust of being in Foster Care. She then said that she and Jess would go to EPCOT to search for Wayne. She ened up leading Jess through one of her visions and onto a ride to get away from the Mysterious Woman (Wanda). They jumped from the boat and had their tickets pulled, much to Mrs Nash's disgust. The next day, Amanda went with Finn to The Frozen Marble and told the other Keepers about Jess' vision. She then accepted Finn's idea of turning her and Jez into DHI's. That night, Amanda and Jess were visited by Wanda who told them all she knew. Amanda agreed to help Wanda and told her where to find The Keepers. The next few days, with Wanda's help, Amanda and Jess were turned into DHI's. Later on they watched Dumbo with the other Keepers to look for clues. However, it was the first time she had seen the film. That night, Amanda had crossed over for the first time and went to Wonders of Life. She saved Finn from being spotted by Gigabyte. A few days later, she joined the others in discovering the mystery of the box. That night, Amanda joined Finn in retrieving the Fob, which was her idea. She then elected herself to be the lookout for the others. She spotted the drawbridge lofting up and down and seveal characters going to the Test Track wreck. She then had to let Maybeck and Charlene out of Mission: Space. When the others went back to Wonders, Amanda was a lookout. Amanda joined the others in going to Fantasmic!. She told Finn about Charlene's feelings for him. This made him confused as he thought she loved him, which she did. Amanda then disapeared. She reappeared on stage and helped Finn by giving him the sword that was trapped in an electrical fence. She later helped Finn and Charlene rescue Wayne by using her powers to push away the parents and security guards. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play In this book, Amanda joined Finn in Disney Quest's Cyberspace Mountain. She saved them when their simulator malfunctioned by pushing against the door. She then got angry at Finn as she thought Charlene had caused the crash and that Finn was sticking up for her. The next day, Amanda and Jess went with Finn to EPCOT to meet up with the others. Amanda joined Finn, Jess and Charlene on the Kim Possible Mission. Later on, she was kissed by Finn. This as a spell and she ened up in a coma. The Keepers tried many ways to free her including using two Disney Spindles. Amanda was only rescued when Philby made her Cross Over. Finn escorted her to Tom Sawyer Island with Minnie and Pluto. She got a splinter from the Water Wheel, thus releasing her from the spell. She then helped them escape from alligators by using her powers. After telling Minnie to go back to the other shore, Amanda accopanied Finn to the Fort, where they thought The Overtakers were using as a base. Just before, Amanda kissed Finn, this time not leading to any comas. Amanda joined Finn in the Hidden Tunnel. She then fled the Fort when Cruella De'Vil and The Evil Queen woke up. Luckilly Philby crossed them back over and Amanda was free. She then joined Ariel and the other Keepers at the Water Tower in Hollywood Studios. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Amanda first appeared in this book at The Kingdom Keepers meeting but didn't contribute to it much. She later appeared at Typhoon Lagoon to rescue Finn from Ursula's Tidal Wave with help from King Triton before surfing the wave in a tube with Finn. When she got to Finn's car, Amanda was the first one to notice Mrs Whitman's eyes had turned green instead of blue. That night, she watched Finn wait outside Nash House and decided to try to get onboard The Disney Dream. However, when she went out to tell him in the morning, he was very upset and blamed her for Mrs. Whitman becoming a Green Eye. He then left her and they broke up without technically going out in the first place. She later crossed over onto The Disney Dream and prevented Charlene from getting found by Cruella De'Vil and The Evil Queen, thanks to Jess' Dream. She then met up with Maybeck with Charlene and Jess and managed to escape from The Hyenas before meeting up with the others. They had a mini meeting about what had happened before Amanda and Jess crossed back over. They later crosssed over and tried to get The Hyenas away from Willa and Finn. Appearences Trivia *Amanda has only been in SBS once: When they lost the Fob (KK3) *Amanda is involved in a love traingle with Charlene and Finn. She ended up being the top girl for Finn but ended up fighting with him and breaking up. *She is one of the Fairlies The Keepers have met. The others being Jess and Mattie. Category:Fairlies Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Female Characters Category:Allies